A Warrior Princess
by easytoimagine
Summary: AU/AH Caroline is a 19 year old princess who is being raised to be a Queen whilst Klaus is a prince of the Mikaelson kingdom which King Mikael rules. An event bringing together the Lords and Ladies of the land takes a turn for the worst when they're all drugged and held hostage including Caroline's family. She travels to the castle to save them, what happens when she meets Klaus?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story, I hope you like it. It's set in the medieval era where there where still Lords and Ladies and swords. Caroline is a 19 year old princess whilst Klaus is a 22 year old prince.**

**I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think :D**

"Caroline, darling?" I dashed through the corridor and down the stairs to my family as they waited by the doors. "There you are darling, the carriage has arrived so we'll be on our way. If anything happens then-"

"I'll send word to the King's court and order the men to defend the castle until your arrival. I will not under any circumstances put myself in danger, instead I will follow the path through the tunnels and head to the Bennett household in the forest. Yes father, I know. You've told me the plan so many times that it's practically engraved into my head." My father gently placed his hand on my shoulder as he smiled at me with pride.

"I know Caroline. My little warrior princess. You will make a fantastic Queen darling." He pulls me into a hug and I wrap my arms around him as he kisses the top of my head. I look over his shoulder at my mother and pull away and move towards her.

"Mother." She takes my arms and looks intently at me and smiles and then embraces me tightly.

"My beautiful little girl. If there are any problems tell Stefan and he'll advise you. I love you Caroline, we'll see you in two days' time and remember to wear your blue corset dress when you make the journey darling, you will be presented to the Mikaelson court as a future Queen as well as the other Kingdom Lords and ladies who will also be attending."

"I know mother, I'll see you soon. Have a safe journey." I kiss her cheek and move away when a figure tackles me.

"What about me?" I laugh and embrace the brunette.

"Calm down Katherine, I was coming to you, it's impossible to forget you, believe me I've tried." I tease her as she hits my arm but pulls me into a hug. "Take care of yourself when you arrive Kat."

"I will Care, you take care of the future kingdom and arrive safe at the mansion, ok?" I nod and she kisses my cheek as we part.

"Come along Elizabeth, Katherine, the carriage is here. We'll see you soon Caroline." I nod and smile at my family as they walk to the carriage and get in then drive off to the Mikaelson kingdom.

You see, my name is Caroline Forbes, I'm the daughter of William 'Bill' Forbes and Elizabeth Forbes, however, she isn't my biological mother. I was born before my father married her but she became my mother when she took me in and raised me as her own. Katherine is their biological daughter but I'm a year older than her so I'm the one who will take the crown after my father. My real mother was a warrior princess ruling Xenia after the rest of her family died. Once she gave birth to me, her kingdom, Xenia, and my father's kingdom allied themselves together and once my real mother died the crown went to my father to hold for me as I was the next generation. He now rules both kingdoms and both will be passed to me.

Even though Katherine isn't my real sister, she is to me. She knows about my heritage and she fully accepts the fact that we don't share the same blood, nevertheless, we are family. I looked after her when she was ill, when she fell down I would always pick her up and dust her off, she would always redo my hair to try some hairstyles and I was the one she was the complete opposite to. While I'm a control freak with neurotic tendencies, she is sassy and confident in everything she does. However, we were both raised with the idea that we will always protect what's ours.

When I was 12 I became fascinated with swords and weaponry, yes I may have been quite young but when you're trapped in the castle while the city is being destroyed by rogues, you try to learn new skills to protect yourself and your friends. I used to go out to the garden and absently swing around my father's spare sword trying to figure out the movements which I've seen my father do. One day my father found me as I was trying to hit a mark on the tree with the sword and he saw my determination. After that, he got Giuseppe, his advisor to teach me how to wield a sword. When I became professed at that, I moved to the bow and arrow then hand to hand combat. Kat used to watch us and when she reached 12 she also got involved. Every evening, if there isn't much to do, we go out to the gardens and have a sword fight, teaching each other new tricks, improvements or just for entertainment. It became a ritual that we still follow to this day.

"Care, what would you like to do now?" Stefan asked me as he walked through the main doors after seeing my family off.

"I have no idea Stef, is there anything on the schedule?"

"No, your parents cleared it so that you could prepare for the journey and any emergencies."

"Good, actually, Bonnie is arriving later so I'll just wait for her. How are you Stef?" He sighs and I can tell something's wrong. "Stefan?"

"It's nothing Care." He says lowly as he glances to the floor. I roll my eyes at him. Stefan is my best friend, also the main guard and my advisor. He takes care of the security of the castle and acts as my bodyguard in case something happens which, to me, is absurd since I'm well trained but just because I'm a princess means that for some reason, even though I could take a person down in less than a minute, I still need someone else to protect me. At least it's Stefan, I can understand his detailed care tendencies and precautions because he's just like that. That's what makes him a great guard and protector but also a great friend which means that nothing can get past me, especially if he's lying.

"Stefan, we've known each other for 10 years, we practically grew up together and you're my best friend. You can't hide anything from me." I take his hand lead him to the gardens where we sit on the swing. "Tell me what's wrong."

"It's Elena, she seems so distant and every time I ask her what's wrong she just keeps saying she's either tired or too busy and that it's draining her energy." I look at him intently and notice that there must be something more going on.

"And…" He looks at me and I notice his eyes begin to glisten with tears.

"I heard her talking to Damon, they were laughing and getting along." My eyes narrows, Damon is Stefan's brother. I've never liked him, especially since he propositioned me when I was 16. He makes my skin crawl and the fact that Elena seems to get closer to him is worrying.

"What else happened?" He looks skywards as he rubs his hands together and I can tell he's nervous. "Stef, you can tell me anything."

"I saw them kissing…" he whispers and my eyes widen as my mouth drops.

"What?!" He breathes out deeply and I take his hands in mine.

"Have you confronted them?" He shakes his head. "Stefan, are you certain it was them?"

"Yes, I saw their faces through the door and I heard them say each other's name."

"Stefan…" I embrace him tightly. "You need to talk to them, find out what's going on." He pulls away, stands up and begins pacing.

"I already know what's going on, my future wife, the girl who is supposed to be the love of my life is having an affair with Damon, my brother." He shouts when he turns to look at me and his head drops to his chest. Slowly standing up, I make my way towards him and cup his cheeks.

"Stefan, if that's what's happening then she isn't worth it. You deserve so much better. Ask them, and if it's true let it go. A life filled with anger and resentment isn't a life at all." He smiles slightly as he looks at me.

"Since when did you become s wise little sister?" I shake my head with a smile as I hug him tightly.

"Since I kicked your derriere in that sword fight when we were both 15." He chuckles and I smile at his minute happiness.

"Caroline, Stefan!" We turn to see Bonnie standing on the porch on the garden in a long dark green warrior dress which fits her chest and flows out, opposite to the typical corset dress which most women wear these days. She makes her way towards us as we do the same. "I've missed you two." She says as she embraces both of us and pulls back smiling but notices Stefan's face "Stefan, what's wrong?" He sighs and lets out a small chuckle.

"What are you, a psychic?" I laugh at him.

"No, we both just know you extremely well." I turn to Bonnie who looks at us in confusion. "He saw Elena kissing Damon." Bonnie gasps and looks disgusted.

"Oh my God, you deserve so much better Stef."

"That's what I said." We head back into the house when Alaric sees us.

"Salvatore!" Alaric says as he makes his way over to us. "Princess, Miss Bennett."

"Seriously Rik, I've told you to call me Caroline, not princess." He chuckles.

"My apologies Caroline, may I borrow Stefan for a minute."

"Sure." Stefan follows Rik, leaving me and Bonnie.

"So Care, how you feeling about visiting the Mikaelsons?"

"I've never met them before. My father has told me about them briefly. There's the King, Mikael, the Queen, Esther and their 5 children. Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Rebekah and Kol. I'm kind of nervous visiting them, especially since the other kingdom Lords and Ladies are going to be there as well. There's the Lockwoods, the Gilberts –Elena's parents-, the Donovan's, the Fell's and some others."

"Wow, well the good news is that I'll be attending with you."

"Really?!" she nods and I hug her tightly.

"Care…can't breathe…" I pull away and laugh.

"Don't be so dramatic Bon, but that's such good news. What will you be wearing?"

"I have no idea, what about you?" I frown.

"Mother said I need to wear my blue corset dress but I really want to wear my traditional blue warrior dress. No corset, no lace just simplicity."

"I know what you mean Care, I'll probably have to wear a corset, I still don't understand why women put themselves through the pain of a corset." I huff and shrug my shoulder as we continue to walk around the castle aimlessly.

"I have no clue, maybe I'll ask the Queen." I say sarcastically.

"Oh, hush, you never know who's listening Care." I roll my eyes at her and look out of the window to the stables. "I see your fascination with horses hasn't died down yet?"

"Bon, you say that every time you visit, you should know that horses are my passion. In fact I might go to the stables now, are you coming?" I walk off as she follows me to the stables where 5 horses are held. The grand black on for my father, the chestnut brown for my mother, the grey one for Kat, the honey brown as a spare and the pure white one is mine. Aria. She seems so pure and innocent but she moves like a lion, her body is pure power yet her posture is full of elegance and grandeur.

"Did you come in a carriage Bonnie?" She shakes her head and gestures for me to wait as she runs out of the gates and returns with a sandy coloured horse.

"Hello Selina." I say as I run my hand over her hair and to her muzzle. "You look beautiful." I whisper as she neighs and moves into one of the spare stalls beside the other horses. We spend the rest of the evening talking and brushing the horses.

**Meanwhile**

"Your grace." Bill bows in front of King Mikael and the rest of his family as they arrive at the court.

"Bill, it's good to see you after so long."

"May I present my beautiful wife Elizabeth and my daughter Katerina." Mikael looks at them and smiles as he kisses the back of their hands.

"It's a pleasure to be here your grace." Elizabeth says when Esther approaches.

"Elizabeth." She says as she embraces the blonde woman and looks at Bill.

"William, thank you for coming."

"Of course, how is the family?" Mikael moves aside and presents his children.

"They're great, meet Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Rebekah and my youngest Kol." They all nod their heads at the Forbes' who bow and curtsy in return. "Forgive me Bill, but I thought you had two daughters?"

"I do, my eldest Caroline will be joining us tomorrow."

"I see she's learning the ways of a Queen." Bill chuckles.

"Yes, she is, and an amazing Queen she will be." They move to the dining hall where various other royal families are already gathered. The King and his family move to the head of the table as the Forbes sit beside them.

"Bill, it's good to see you and your family here." Richard Lockwood calls over as he sits beside his wife, Carol, and son, Tyler.

"Thank you Richard, you too."

"Thank you all for attending, please, enjoy the feast." Mikael says as the attention is all on him and then the food is brought in.

"So, your grace, tell us of the Kingdom, is it in good health?" Mikael chuckles as he holds Esther's hand.

"Of course Elizabeth, the crops are growing, the people are nourished and the wealth is evergreen. How about you Bill, it must be tough ruling 2 kingdoms, I wonder how your daughter will cope."

"They are both growing, the land is healthy and my daughter is fully capable of handling her future duties."

"Will Katerina be marrying before she becomes Queen?"

"It's not Katerina who will be taking the crown. It will be Caroline." The room is filled with murmurs of how a bastard child could possibly take over the crown. "Well in that case, will Caroline be marrying?"

"I have no intention of pushing her into a forced marriage, she will have her choice, she will be arriving tomorrow and you'll be able to meet her."

"Has she had any suitors so far?"

"Caroline, like Katerina is a free spirit, like I said her choice is hers."

"Don't you get worried that she may make wrong choices with optimism?" Carol Lockwood asks curiously.

"We raised her to be optimistic yet realistic."

"Sounds like a flower child." Kol murmurs when Elijah suddenly slaps the back of his head. "Oww."

"Stop acting like a child and disrespecting the princess."

"Well said." Katherine murmurs.

"Tell me, you are referred as Katherine by a few yet your family says Katerina why two names?"

"I was named Katerina after my grandmother who had a Bulgarian heritage but many call me Katherine in the English way."

"So you speak Bulgarian."

"Yes, I began learning the language after I met my grandmother and became fascinated by the melodic nature of the words."

"Interesting. Krasiv." (Beautiful) Katherine's eyes widen as she hears him.

"You speak Bulgarian?"

"Da, izglezhdash iznenadan?" (You seem surprised?)

"Well the only other person who speaks Bulgarian fluently is Caroline, others are hard to come by."

"I understand, my siblings tried learning, they gave up a week later except for Niklaus." Klaus rolls his eyes at the conversation.

"Well it's nice to finally meet some speakers of the language."

"Do you know any others?"

"No, but Caroline knows four others. French, Latin, Dutch and Polish. They come in handy when dealing with outside rulers."

"Well your daughter sounds well educated Bill, I'm impressed." Mikael says as Bill nods.

"Thank you, your Grace" Elizabeth says, "What if your children, how is your wife Finn?"

"She's well Lady Forbes, she's visiting her parents at the moment but she's sorry to not be able to attend." Elizabeth laughs as does Esther.

"Well she is with child, its better that she isn't around flamboyant events."

"Very well said Elizabeth."

_Klaus_

"Could this be any more boring?" I hear Kol drawl out as he sips his wine. Glancing around I can't help but agree with him, the room with filled with pompous people with a God complex. My attention was drawn to the Lockwoods, specifically Tyler Lockwood who was running his eyes over Rebekah. I glare at him but he only smirks in return. I grip the edge of the table and dig in my nails.

"Brother?" Elijah says beside me as he glances at my posture.

"Lockwood is looking at our little sister Elijah."

"Brother, calm yourself, he won't do anything if he values his head. Calm down." I exhale and gulp down my wine as Tyler averts his eyes.

"Niklaus, I hear you're quite the horseman?" Lord Forbes draws my attention and I nod at him but my father interrupts.

"Yes, he is. There's a whole stable full of horses in the garden which he tends to." I roll my eyes as his voice which seems full of pride.

"You should visit our Kingdom, we also have many horses in the stables to which my daughters take care. In fact I was thinking of buying them some more, what breed would you suggest Niklaus?" I straighten up at his question, for once a conversation interests me.

"It depends what your daughters look for in a horse. If its power then you should choose a typical stallion but if it's a gentle yet elegant horse you should go for the Alter Real. It all depends on their preference really." He nods along when Katerina snorts.

"Gosh I will make sure that I'm not around when you talk to Caroline, you two could go on for hours about horses." She says and Lady Forbes laughs.

"I can't but agree Katherine, oh what was the one that Caroline has now?"

"Oh yes, it's an Andalusian." My jaw drops.

"An Andalusian?" I whisper. Bill nods.

"Is there something wrong?" I shake my head.

"An Andalusian is a pure bred Spanish horse full of elegance. I…I've never had the privilege to see one before."

"Well, Caroline will probably bring Aria along when she travels here."

"Aria?" My father asks.

"The name of the horse, it's Aria."

"It means pure in Greek, melodious in Italian. I'm sure it suits the horse, an excellent name for such a grand horse." I say.

"Enough about horses now, bring in the wine!" I hear my father shout and the servants bring in glasses of crimson wine. "Please enjoy this wine brought in from Persia, it's derived from honey grapes and has spices added to enhance the sweetness." I take a glass and can't help but notice the fresh yet sweet aroma.

"Your Grace, this is fabulous. Did you have it imported?"

"Yes but I sent some men to follow the shipment."

"I've been his son for 19 years and he's never brought this wine, come here as a guest and he pulls out all the stops." Kol says sarcastically.

"Do be quiet Kol, you always complain about something and honestly, it's getting quite tiring." He scowls at me and then looks over at Elijah who's deep in conversation with Katerina.

"It's the only thing to do Nik, you're annoyed at the event, Rebekah is eyeing all the boys and Elijah is busy talking to a princess. I'm bored." He begins to slur as do some of the others. My eyes begin to droop and my vision goes blurry, something is wrong, definitely wrong. I glance around and see some of the people slumped in their chairs or with their heads lying on the table.

"Father…" I try to say but it comes out as a slurred groan. I look over at my siblings but their eyes are already closed as mother's glass falls to the floor. I look over at my father but the room begins to spin. I hear the doors slam open as dark figures move into the room but I can't focus let alone try to hold my sword. My eyes shut and the last thing I hear is a man's voice ordering us to be tied up. I can't help but fall into a dark abyss no matter how hard I try to fight it.


	2. Chapter 2

"**It's the only thing to do Nik, you're annoyed at the event, Rebekah is eyeing all the boys and Elijah is busy talking to a princess. I'm bored." He begins to slur as do some of the others. My eyes begin to droop and my vision goes blurry, something is wrong, definitely wrong. I glance around and see some of the people slumped in their chairs or with their heads lying on the table.**

"**Father…" I try to say but it comes out as a slurred groan. I look over at my siblings but their eyes are already closed as mother's glass falls to the floor. I look over at my father but the room begins to spin. I hear the doors slam open as dark figures move into the room but I can't focus let alone try to hold my sword. My eyes shut and the last thing I hear is a man's voice ordering us to be tied up. I can't help but fall into a dark abyss no matter how hard I try to fight it.**

_Caroline_

"Caroline! Caroline!" My eyes shoot open as I hear Stefan's voice accompanied with banging on the door. I rush out of my bed in my nightdress and open the door to see my dishelved friend at the door.

"Stefan, what's wrong?!" He hands me a piece of parchment which I open immediately. I gasp as I read the words.

_Princess Caroline,_

_I regret to inform you that the Mikaelson castle has come under attack where your family is currently residing. Please know that the guards are doing everything that they can to infiltrate the rogues' hostage situation. We will contact you further to release more information, please do not worry._

_Respectfully,_

_Marcellus Gerard _

_The King's loyal guard and army leader._

My mind fills with images of captivity and brutality. I shake my head and pass the parchment back.

"Order the guards and army to rise, tell them to prepare themselves and the horses. We'll be travelling to the Castle. W leave in 30 minutes." I say as I rush around the room and take out my battle outfit.

"Caroline, is this a wise choice?"

"Stefan, my family is being held hostage in the King's castle whilst the guards stand idly by. The castle should have been safe and secure, whoever these people are, and they planned this. We need to get them out."

"Ok" Stefan runs off to the guards as Bonnie walks in.

"Care, what's happening?"

"The King's castle is under attack, everyone is being held hostage so we need to go there and get them out." I change in my clothes behind the screen as I talk to Bonnie.

"I'm coming with you, in fact I already have my battle clothes with me." I step out and run my fingers through my hair to tame it and pull it up into a ponytail as Bonnie hurries to her room to get changed.

"We're leaving in 20 minutes so hurry Bon." I move to the mirror as I place my serpent arm bracelet around my arm, a sign which shows I'm going into battle. I wrap my waist belt around me which holds my sword and a dagger. I look at myself and see a strong, confident woman in black attire ready for a fight. The black corset battle plate shirt fits me tight as the black skirt reaches my thighs and sits over black leggings with my black ankle boots.

"Care, you ready?" I turn and see Bonnie dressed in a similar attire but with an eagle arm bracelet and her hair is pushed back from her face with a headband which is attached to an amulet that sits on her forehead.

"Yes" I say as I stride out of the room to the grounds where men are already on their horses with Aria and Selina at the front waiting for me and Bonnie. I jump on and turn Aria to face the men. "Gentlemen, our King and Queen are being held hostage in the Mikaelson kingdom, let me assure you that we will bring them back and we will bring the people who did this to justice. Ride like the wind to the grand castle men. Their lives depend on us!" I bellow out which is returned with an almighty cheer, the men part and I ride through them followed by Bonnie, Stefan and the men as we make our way to the castle.

_Mikaelson Kingdom_

Klaus and Mikael's eyes flutter open and they regard the scene in front of them. Everyone has been tied to their chairs with the tables moved out of the way. Others start waking as well.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Mikael bellows out as he tries to break the rope which holds his hands to the arms of the chair he sits on.

"Father?" Rebekah whispers as she glances around panicked as do some of the others. Men with masks and black attire stand at the edge of the room gripping their swords tightly as they await their next orders.

"Let us out!" The men don't move, they stand frozen when the door suddenly opens and in comes a tall man with chestnut brown hair wearing a black cape followed by a woman with green eyes and a corset dress as well as a girl who appears to be 18 who is also wearing a red corset dress.

"Jonathan Marshall?" Mikael says in confusion as the man continues to approach with a smirk on his face.

"Hello Mikael." He says sinisterly as he stops in the middle of the room and glances at the various faces who are looking at him.

"What in God's name are you doing?" Bill shouts as he looks over his wife and daughter to check that they are ok even though they are tied to their chairs.

"Ah, William, it's been a long time. Elizabeth, may I say you're looking lovely today."

"Jon, I won't ask you again, why have you done this?" He chuckles.

"Oh come on Mikael, it should be quite obvious. I want the kingdom, I will be King when you die. And let me assure you, you will die. Probably at my hand. Then I will get rid of all your children and your beautiful wife and take the crown for myself. Is that clear enough?" He smirks. "But first let me introduce my family, this is my wife Helen and my daughter Hayley. Otherwise known as the future Queen and the future princess."

"Go to hell!" Mikael shouts causing Jonathan to gesture towards Esther and Rebekah. The guards untie them and grab them.

"Get your hands off me!" Rebekah shouts as she struggles to get out of their grip, it's useless as she and her mother are dragged out of the room.

"Where are you taking the?!" Kol shouts as he tries to break the rope.

"Don't worry about that Kol, I suggest you be more concerned about this current situation. You see, for me to take the crown without argument, I need to kill each and every one of you so there are no witnesses." He unsheathes his sword and holds it out towards the King whilst he smirks. "The question is, who will be the first?"

_Caroline_

We arrived at the castle gates just as the sun had begun to rise. We were greeted by the site of men walking around, entering and coming out of a giant tent which had been set up. There were guard wearing the Mikaelson emblem walking around the castle, securing it. I got off Aria as Bonnie, Stefan and Alaric followed me.

"Who are you?" a man with blue eyes and dark blonde hair asked gaining the attention of the other guards who gripped their swords tighter.

"I am Princess Caroline Forbes, daughter of William and Elizabeth Forbes. I believe my family is in the castle." He bows as do some of the others.

"Princess Caroline, yes you are correct, your family is being held inside as are some others. Follow me." He leads me towards the rent and gestures for me to enter. It seems like a war room which is already surrounded by men, there are no women in sight.

"Yes Thierry?" a dark skinned man who seems to be in charge asks.

"This is Princess Caroline Forbes."

"Ah, yes, Princess Forbes, I see you got my message." He approaches me and takes in my attire and raises his eyebrow.

"Yes I did. You must be Marcellus." He nods. "Tell me, what the plan for the safe return is?" he leads me to the big table in the middle which covered with a plan of the castle.

"First let me introduce some people, this is Mason Lockwood, David Fell, Jeremy Gilbert, Samuel Donovan and Jackson Devereux. Each are advisors or have family in the castle."

"It's a pleasure to meet you gentlemen even though it is in dire circumstances." I move round analysing the plan that they've begun to create and see the flaws clearly. "Is this the plan?"

"We're still working on it. We were told that there are at least 50 men in there working for whoever it is that planned this."

"How long have they been in there?" Marcel sighs as he rests his hands on the edge of the table.

"The whole night"

"And you still haven't come up with a plan?!"

"We're having a tough time trying to balance the movements we would make. Look at it this way Princess, there are more than 50 men in there ready to fight us, the leaders of this plan are probably also in there, the King and his family as well as other Lords and their families. To get them all out safely is nearly impossible." He runs his hand over his face and I can see the bags under his and the other men's eyes. I call in Bonnie, Stefan and Rik.

"These are my advisors, I suggest we all work together to make a pan and then go in." Marcel looks at them but nods reluctantly.

"Good, Stefan?" Stefan moves forward as does Rik as they look over the plan of the castle. "Well?"

"It's going to be tough Care, going by the size of the castle, and the possible rooms that they could be in, we have no way to narrow it down." I nod slowly trying to figure out a way to work around that.

"Ok, let's think about this as if we were the ones planning this. If I wanted to hold so many people hostage I would need leverage or all of them to be unable to move. I doubt that enough leverage could be brought in, so they're probably bound somewhere in the castle."

"But you would have to find a way to bind them first without resistance, so…you drug them."

"Yes, probably through the food…which would be served in the great hall. So my bets are that they're all being held together in the great hall surrounded by a lot of men but some guarding the corridors to prevent intruders to come in."

"That's good, are you sure you haven't kidnapped anyone Care?" Stefan teases me and I roll my eyes.

"You can't prove anything." I say with pursed lips as I stifle a giggle. "Ok, so the plan is to get into the great hall, disarm the men and get everyone out."

"But how do we get in?"

"The kitchen!" Bonnie shouts. "The kitchen is underneath the great hall, and the floor is made up of tiles which could be lifted so we go in through the kitchens, get underneath the cloak room at the back of the hall and burst in through the doors giving us the advantage."

"Excellent, now we just need to figure out who goes in first." Rik says and I raise my head.

"Me." Marcel looks at me and stifles a laugh.

"I'm sorry, but that won't work. You're merely a princess, not a trained fighter like us men." I raise my eyebrow.

"And what evidence of that do you have?" His eyes widen as his mouth opens but no words come out. "Well? What makes you believe that I can't fight?"

"You're a woman…" he whispers and I laugh as I draw my sword.

"Well let's see how you are against a woman." He smirks and takes out his sword and swings it to me as I block and fight back. After a few moves I twirls my sword underneath his and whip it out of his grasp letting it fall to the floor. His mouth is open and I smirk as I put my sword back to my waist. "Now, since we've done that, Bonnie, Stefan and Rik will follow me and then you lot. Place some guards around the castle and in the courtyard. Also tell some to make their way through the corridors and disarm the men they see in the way. Tell them to make their way through the castle and then to the great hall to meet up with us." I say in a blasé tone as the others stare at me.

"Wait what was your name again?" Jackson asks.

"Caroline Forbes."

"Caroline, as in the warrior princess, the future Queen of Xenia?"

"Yep. Now should we get going, I'd hate to waste the daylight." I say as I walk out of the tent and relay my orders to the others.

"Is everyone clear on the orders?" The men nod as they tie their horses to the railings. "Ok, group 1 and 2 will enter from the east while the others will come in from the west." They all nod and move off with their leaders. "Marcellus, you'll be with me since you know the ins and outs of the castle." He nods.

"We should take the side entrance which passes through the cellars."

"Lead the way" I say as I grip my sword tightly and we keep close to the castle walls so that the enemy doesn't see us. We make it to an obscure door which is covered in vines, Marcel rips them off and opens the door slowly and we walk down the stairs leading to a dark room only lit up with a few candles. There are crates of wine and a smashed bottle on the ground. I kneel down and run the tips of my fingers against the cool liquid and hold it up to the light as it emanates an extremely sweet smell.

"Opium… the wine was laced with opium effectively putting everyone to sleep for ease."

"Clever, but opium is hard to come by Care, whoever these people are, they must be rich enough to secure large quantities for everyone."

"That narrows it down, there's only a few people who would have enough money but not be invited to the gathering." Just as we begin to move towards the door I stop and gesture for everyone to be quiet. I listen intently and hear muffled voice in the room beside us.

"_Do you know what Lord Marshall wild do once the deed is done?"_

"_Hopefully he'll have a grand feast, I'm ravenous"_

The voices drifted off as the people moved away from the door.

"It's Lord Marshall" Thierry whispers and we all nod in agreement. Mason slowly opens the door and peeks out into the next room which holds all the cooking tools and some food. We follow as Mason enters and we look around to see it empty.

"Where do you think all the servants are?" Jackson murmurs.

"No idea, they're probably tied up somewhere as well, we'll find them." Marcel says. I move to the door and press my ear against it trying to figure out if anyone is in there. I hear some murmurs on the other side.

"Guards…" I say as the others grip their sword tighter. I have mine at the ready as I open the door quietly and peek in to see five guards gorging on food with their back stop the door. I roll my eyes at them as they stuff themselves on bread and meat. I tiptoe out and take a small pan which sits at the side. Taking aim, I swing the pan and hit one of them on the head causing him to collapse as the others become startled and try to grab their swords but Stefan takes two of them down with swift hits to their head and Bonnie and Rik push their heads on the table, knocking them unconscious.

"Well that was quick." Marcel says impressed ä he puts his sword back against his waist and I roll my eyes at him.

"Not everything needs bloodshed Marcel, and we're going for the quiet approach if you hadn't noticed. Hearing screams really isn't the way to go." He smirks and lookers up to the ceiling which is tiled.

"The cloakroom?" he points up and I nod. Stefan grabs a ladder with Thierry and they hold it up for me. I climb up the rings as they steady the ladder and push up one of the tiles moving it to the side and revealing a room rich in red interior decorations. I pull myself up as Stefan, Rik, Marcel and Jackson follow. Mason lifts Bonnie up and gets a crate and jumps up as well. I gesture for everyone to be quiet as we listen in.

"_You see I would kill you first Mikael but maybe I should leave you till the end and savour the moment. Hmm, so many decisions."_

"_You won't get away with this Marshall!" _I hear my father shout followed by some other people. I open the door again slowly and look through and see everyone tied to chairs with the King at the head as they're surrounded by guards who are holding their swords. Jonathan Marshalls standing in the middle facing the King whilst he's flanked by two women who I presume to be his wife, Helen, and his daughter, Hayley, who I met at the Summer ball. I still remember her being the spoilt brat and judging by her posture it seems nothing has changed. I count about 20 guards in the room from my view when I notice the two empty chairs beside the King. I close the door softly and look at the others.

"20 guards, swords, Jonathan Marshall and his daughter and wife. They're all tied to chairs with rope but two people are missing who should be seated beside the King. I think it's the Queen and Last Rebekah."

"They must have been taken somewhere else." Marcel whispers back. "What should we do?"

"Ok, Rik and Thierry, once we storm the room, you two head out through the doors and try to find the Queen and her daughter whilst the rest of us take the others down and free them."

"Are you sure we can rake them all down, there's only 6 of us."

"We can do this Mason, don't underestimate our advantage. They don't know that we're here." Bonnie smirks as she raises her sword.

"Everyone clear?" they nod. "Ok, Stefan, Mason and Bonnie you go through that side whilst we enter through these doors," they move over to the other doors and Stefan grabs the handle and opens it slightly to see what's happening. I do the same and listen in as I flatten my hand to show that we're not entering yet.

"_Actually, I'll kill your eldest first, Elijah, take your children and then the rest" _He chuckles as he approaches the brunette who I assume is Elijah. Instead my hand not signalling yet. _"Or I'll just watch and look upon your face__ at the kill. You, guard, kill him." _A guard raises his sword and approaches Elijah.

"Jonathan, I will kill you!" The King roars as Elijah tries to get himself free but fails.

"Jonathan please, don't do this" My mother screams but he just laughs sinisterly.

"Oh sweet Elizabeth, tell me how is your husband's bastard child, I heard that you're stupid enough to pass the crown to her. Maybe, once I'm done here, then I'll kill her and take the crown of the two lands for myself.

"Don't you go near her you bastard." Kat screams.

"My, my, she does have a mouth on her doesn't she?" I grit my teeth but keep my hand flat as I focus on the guard mow standing in front tot Elijah with his sword raised. I grasp my dagger and open the door even more waiting for the order.

"Darling, as future Queen, would you like to give the order?" Helen smirks and raises her head. I look over at Stefan and gesture to my dagger and then raise my hand which he understands immediately. I look back at the scene as the King and his son's start shouting for him to stop. Helen coughs and the shouting stops.

"I hereby sentence you, Elijah Mikaelson, to death… kill him" The guard raises his sword and gets ready to swing when I push open the door and throw my dagger at the guard causing him to drop to the floor as his sword clatters to the ground. I pull back Hayley and raise my sword against her neck as everyone gasps.

"Who the hell are you?!" Jonathan bellows as he sees me take Hayley.

"Caroline, Caroline Forbes." I say with a smirk. My family looks at me with wide eyes. "Sorry I couldn't wear the blue dress mother, I had other things on my mind." I say as I keep my eyes focused on Jonathan.

"Father, help me!" Hayley screams as I roll my eyes.

"Let her go." He says as he draws his sword. I glance over his shoulder and see the others enter surreptitiously without anyone realising since everyone's attention is on my. I hear the metal hiss of swords being drawn behind me. "Let her go and I won't kill you… yet." I smirk.

"Let them go and I won't kill your beloved daughter." He narrows his eyes and I press the blade against her neck causing her to gasp.

"Father…" she murmurs as I feel the teardrops splash onto my hand from her eyes.

"Shut up, give me a minute." He hisses. "Do you really think that you'll get out of here alive?"

"I know for certain I will."

"And what makes you think that?" he says with a smirk.

"Turn around" I murmur but he shakes his head until the cold sword blade touches the back of his neck.

"Now, now Lord Marshall. I suggest you lower the sword." Stefan says with a smirk. Jonathan swallows hard as Mason, Bonnie, Marcel and Jackson surround us. He narrows his eyes and glances around.

"ATTACK!" my eyes widen and I push Hayley away from me as I turn and see 10 guards circling me.

"Now boys, I'll make this easy on you-"

"Argh" a guard runs at me and I twirl his sword round making him lose grip and then kick him in the chest sending him back into the wall.

"Who's next?" I smirk as the rest begin to attack and I swing my sword round hitting each one as Marcel hits them from behind and takes 4 down. I flip above them ending up behind them and take thereof them down by surprise. Another hits my sword from my hand causing it to clatter on the floor.

"Caroline!" I hear Kat shout. I glance at her as she gestures to their feet and I smirk. I slide through the guard's feet and grab a free chair and use it to hit his head causing him to fall. I grab his sword and stab one as I elbow the other who comes from behind. They both fall and I look up to see the other guards being kept busy by my friends. I spot the Marshalls trying to flee when I grab a silver platter and throw it at Jonathan who falls to the ground as it hits his head. Taking some robe from the floor I quickly run over and tie them together to a pipe at the side as they struggle to get out. I turn back and run to my father.

"Father." I rip out the dagger which I threw earlier and use it to try to cut the ties.

"Behind you!" I look up and see the blonde hatred man shout, I twist run immediately as blade hits my arm but bounces off my arm bracelet but slashes the skin causing blood to flow out, I swig g my leg out hitting the guard and then slam his head to the floor knocking him out. I move back and cut off the rope as my father stands and hugs me.

"Care, a little help here!" I hear Bonnie shout and I see her up against several guards. I slash Kat's ropes off and throw her a sword as I grab one for myself. We run over and join Bonnie.

"I missed you Care." Kat shouts over as she swings her sword and takes a guard down causing me to laugh as I hit one and make him fall.

"You too Kat." I glance at her and see a man behind her. "Kat!" she turns and swings her blade stabbing him in the stomach as blood begins pouring out from his mouth. I move back to the King.

"Your Grace" I bow slightly as I approach and cut through his bounds as he stands and flexes his wrists.

"Thank you Caroline." He says as I move to Elijah and untie him as well. I look up and see the blonde man and cut though his ropes as well. Just as I open my mouth to speak an earth shattering scream pierces the air.

"Rebekah…" I hear him whisper, I get up and run towards the doors which Thierry and Jackson went through and look down the corridor to see a woman being dragged down the hallway.

"Stop!" I shout but the man lifts the girl and runs. I chase after him as the blonde man before runs beside me. The girl is screaming and kicking as she tries to get out.

"Rebekah, Niklaus!" I hear the King shout behind us as we keep running, this must be Niklaus with the blonde hair. Rebekah screams again and I know they're heading towards the weapon room. I turn off to a passage at the side which I remember on the plans. I run faster as I try to make it to the room as I pass grand paintings on the walls and beautiful tapestries. I make it to the room as I hear Rebekah sobbing and the King, Niklaus, Elijah and my father trying to calm the man who is holding Rebekah down but it doesn't work. Fortunately, the man's back is towards me and there is no door just an open entrance for me to go through.

"Let her go and I'll spare you."

"You lie, I know I won't make it out of here alive." I move forward as he presses his sword into her neck. I grab his face and twist causing a crack to echo through the room. The man drops to the ground and I hold Rebekah as she cries. I look over her shoulder and slowly pass her to the King who cradles her. I'm embraced in a warm hug and I make out my father's scent.

"Caroline… you could have got yourself killed." He pulls back and looks at me sternly whilst I shake my head.

"My family was being held hostage by a maniac, did you really expect me to stay at home just wondering what was happening?" I say with a raised eyebrow and he sighs as he pull me in again for a hug.

"No honey, I know you better than that." I pull away from him as he turns towards the King.

"Lady Rebekah, are you hurt?"

"No." she sniffles as she walks to me and hugs me tightly. "Thank you Caroline, I owe you my life." I run my fingers through her hair and then pull banc, to wipe away her tears.

"No, you don't Rebekah, nut you wouldn't happen to have a bandage." I gesture to my arm which is bleeding and her eyes widen. She nods frantically.

"Of course, we have, I'll get the nurse to come to you." I shake my head.

"No, no, its fine, I just need to clean away the blood and wrap, no nurse needed." The King steps forward as he looks over my arm.

"Please, we insist. It's the least we can do." I look at my father who nods as Rebekah leads me out of the room and back to the great hall.

"Caroline, how did you know?"

"A parchment was sent to me by Marcellus, I wasn't going to wait for news so I readied the guards and we rode through the night and arrived just as the sun came up. I met some of the other family representatives once we arrived."

"Lady Forbes, thank you for saving my life I am indebted to you." The brunette says as we w's along the corridor.

"Prince Elijah, right?" he nods. "No thanks needed, seriously, anyone would have done it." I turn to the blonde with sharp blue eyes. "You must be Prince Niklaus?" he smirks at me.

"One and only love." I roll my eyes at him as he continues to smirk.

"Well thank you for warning me before." He nods at me as he was with his arms behind his back.

"I guess you owe me then, sweetheart".Just as we're about to turn I see a reflection in the mirror opposite of a guard waiting with a bow and arrow. My eyes widen as Niklaus steps forward and the guard releases and arrow which is rift in his line. Without winking I pull him back and slam him into the side so that the arrow flies past us and pierces the tapestry. I grab a flower vase from the side and throw it at the guard knocking him out. I look back at Niklaus, our faces are only inches away and I look into his eyes as he stares at me. I slowly release my grip on his shirt and smooth it down.

"Call that evening out the scores, _sweetheart." _ I smile as he smirks. I move away from him and turn back to the others who stare at me in awe. I shrug my shoulders amusedly "What?" I smile and continue down the corridor. As the others follow and we make it to the hall where the others are waiting.

"Mikael" the Queen says as she runs to him and they embrace as do my parent.

"Caroline, it seems the others would like their orders." Stefan says to me as a large group of men gather from various kingdoms.

"Um… thank you for helping me and cooperating. You did a great job, you should all be proud of yourselves." I say as they cheer and Kat hugs me.

"You'll make a fabulous Queen Caroline, darling." Lady Lockwood says as she moves closer bringing her son forward. "This is my son, Tyler Lockwood, I'm sure you two will get in great." He strides forward as his eyes run down my body and I hold back the urge to vomit.

"I' must say, your fighting skills are excellent, but I thought that women didn't learn how to fight." He smirks at m suppress an eye roll.

"Well I'm not like other women."

"Clearly" he murmurs as he licks his lips" I suppress the urge to hit him.

"You two have so much in common." Lady Lockwood beams and I force a smile. I glance around for a way to get out of this conversation when my eyes meet Niklaus' and he walks to us.

"Sweetheart, let me escort you to the nurse." He holds out his hand.

"Oh goodness, you're bleeding, Tyler take her to get cleaned up." My eyes widen and I quickly grab onto Niklaus' hand.

"No please, I insist." He says with a smirk and I didn't wait for a response as I pull him out of the doors and breathe sigh of relief.

"Thank you." He chuckles and we look at each other.

"Well I saw a damsel in distress and I acted, you don't need to thank me." He says smugly as I scoff at him.

"I'm not a damsel in distress, I'm perfectly capable in saving myself. In fact, I distinctly remember you being the one tied to the chair and needing me to save you." He narrowly eyes but doesn't say anything. "What's wrong Niklaus, cat got your tongue?" I smirk and nudge him as he chuckles.

"You don't hold back do you sweetheart?"

"Of course I don't." he looks back to my arm.

"That's an interesting arm bracelet, love." I brush my fingers over the metal. "Why a serpent?"

"A serpent is quick, sly and agile. It's the way a warrior should be in a battle. I was raised like that."

"Interesting, you showed all those features when you were taking the enemy down. You'll make a fine Queen sweetheart." I nod as we arrive at a door which he opens.

"Thank you, but those features alone don't make a queen, Niklaus." He leads me not the empty room.

"Lexi, the nurse, must be busy at the moment, and please call me Klaus." He gestures for me to have a seat on the chair as he got a bowl of water and clothe. "What other features do you think a queen needs?" he brushes the damp cloth over my arm causing the blood to run down.

"Well, any leader needs compassion and kindness to be able to connect with their people since they make up the kingdom. They need to bear in mind that no matter what, the people always come first and that they should have the ability to achieve goals in a diplomatic way as well as being able to differentiate between rift and wrong and not be swept up in corruption." Klaus gazes at me and I look back at him. "What?" he shakes his head and laughs as he resumes cleaning my injury.

"Nothing, it's just I've never heard an answer like that, most people worry about land as a whole, never about the people. It's a refreshing view to have." I smile at his complement. The clothe moves over my cut and I hiss at the texture but he runs his thumb over the back of my hand to sooth me which works.

"It's ok, nearly done."

"Thank you." He looks at me and smiles showing off his dimples.

"It's my pleasure" he whispers when the door is suddenly opened to Katherine and Elijah.

"See, I was right, Caroline is with Niklaus." Kat rolls her eyes and moves to me.

"Yes, yes you were right, what would you like a gold medal?"

"Katherine." I scold her but Elijah just chuckles. "I'm sorry Elijah, _someone _doesn't seem to understand when to keep her mouth shut." I glare at her but she rolls her eyes.

"Its fine Caroline, I've dealt with temperamental women before." He teases her to get a rise out of Kat who releases me and glares at him.

"I'll show you temperamental…" she murmurs as she gets up and follows him out of the room as I roll my eyes.

"You do realise that she might kill him" I say to Klaus as he looks up and shrug.

"He's always been a bring sod, might make his life more interesting." I can't help but giggle.

"I'm sorry… but… what the hell is a sod?" he chuckles as he wraps a bandage around my arm.

"I don't think I should tell you, love"

"Oh come on, please" I say with a pout causing him to laugh. He looks around and gestures for me to come closer. I move forward as he does the same and brushes his lips over my ear.

"It means bastard." He whispers as his silk accent flows in. I pull away slightly as he smirks. Our faces are only inches away as we stare into each other's eyes. I can feel the tension in the air which is suddenly broken by the knock on the door causing us to pull back from each other.

"Caroline, there you are. Your mother is looking for you." My father says as he enters the room a d narrows his eyes at Klaus. "Niklaus. Where is the nurse?"

"I think she's taking care of the others father. Klaus was just helping me." Klaus nods and gestures to the bandage.

"Didn't want it to become infected." Father nods but stands at the door.

"Well, it seems that you've done a splendid job Niklaus, we should return." I nod as does Klaus and we follow him out. "Darling, I hope you don't mind but I had the guards bring Aria into the stables in the garden." I smile brightly.

"Aria, she's your horse is she not?" I nod. "May I ask where you acquired her from?"

"We travelled to Spain and I saw her there, she's beautiful, you really should see her."

"Niklaus is quite the horsemen darling, he's the one who built the stables by hand, if that is correct, right Niklaus?"

"Yes, Lord Forbes but I was thinking of extending it since I'm having more brought in. Caroline, I was wondering if it's possible to see Aria, she is an Asluian horse right?" I smile at him.

"Yep, she's my pride and joy, seeing as we'll be staying for a week, I'm sure I could let you visit her." His blue eyes light up as he grins and I smile back. The moment is broken by my father's cough who seems to stifling a laugh. Klaus coughs awkwardly as he blushes and looks to the floor.

"Yes… um… that would be great." I look towards my father who tries to suppress a smile and I narrow my eyes at him.

"Caroline!" I see Lady Lockwood beaming at me as she drags Tyler along. I roll my eyes but force a smile on my face again. "William. Caroline, darling I was hoping to find you. Tyler would like to take you on a walk." He smiles at me and I panicky trying to think of a way to get out of this.

"I'm sorry Carol, but it seems that Caroline will be busy." Carol's smile falters for a moment.

"Oh, what will you be doing, maybe Tyler could help you?"

"Um... actually I'll be tending to my horse with Klaus' help, I'm sorry maybe next time."

"Yes, maybe next time, but it was lovely seeing you Carol." She narrows her eyes at Klaus but walks away with Tyler and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thank you father." He smiles at me and kisses me on the cheek.

"Well love, it seems we'll be spending much more time together." Klaus murmurs with a smirk.

"Great…" I murmur sarcastically but I can't help the smile on my face.


End file.
